Seventeen and changed
by daniel radcliffe
Summary: On the night of his seventeenth birthday Harry disapears. with his relatives dead and the wizarding world out for his blood theres only one person he can turn to. but can he trust him?
1. Countdown

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing what so ever. I don't even own my name.

**Seventeen and changed**

**Chapter one : Countdown**

A raven haired man sits lightly on his bed gazing around his room of sixteen years. Nothing was in the dimly lit room except a few broken items that had once belonged to his cousin and a large heavy trunk. His emerald eyes moved to the old watch on his wrist.

11:57

He thought briefly that he might be sad to leave the Dursely's, but that thought vanished when he reminded himself of how they had treated him since he was little. Glancing again at his watch he stood up and took a long thin piece of wood out of the trunk. Closing the trunk, locking it and standing up straight again, the fear and anticipation of what he was about to do hit him.

11:59

"One minute to go." He told himself. "One minute to go before I turn seventeen." One minute to go before he was free.

"…Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…"

"Stupefy!"

A voice came out of nowhere bringing a beam of red light. Harry not being prepared fell to the ground with a thump whilst a small group covered from head to toe in black revealed themselves and surrounded him.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter of yet another one of my stories. Hope you liked it. But if you liked or didn't like it tell me by reviewing. You know you want to.


	2. Small Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. If I did do you think I would be writing this? No I would be busy writing the seventh book.

A/N : Due to the popular demand of my first reviewer! (for this story) I am continuing on with the story. Thank you very very very very very much for reviewing!

**Chapter Two : Small Talk**

Harry awoke to find himself inside a small yet glamorous room with no windows. A four poster bed, red carpet and bookshelves filled with dark arts books caught his eye as well as two doors, one of which he quickly found out was an en-suite bathroom complete with both shower and bath.

When he returned to the main room he noticed that someone with red eyes and long black robes had entered and made himself comfortable on his bed.

"I hope you find your room comfortable."

"What do you want?" Harry snapped back.

"My we are straight to the point aren't we, well that shall have to be rectified later. Today however we shall be sorting out your schooling etc…."

"What do you mean schooling?"

"Your schooling, as in potions dark arts, combat. You cannot have thought that you could stay here and do nothing could you?"

"Didn't think I was staying." He replied scathingly. Voldemort just smirked having expected this reaction from Harry.

"And why wouldn't you stay? Everything you need is right here. You are my…"

"Oh just shut and kill me already. I'm sick of all this small talk."

"Kill you?" Voldemort replied blankly, "Oh no, I'm not going to kill you. Your to precious to kill."

"Then let me go."

"You can walk out at any time. But I wouldn't expect you to last long."

"Why?"

"When the paper arrives you'll see. Now anyway your training…"

"Training?"

"Yes your training. You need to be taught how to fight and how to kill. You are my next project. You need to be able to fight at my right hand side and with your help we can take over the world. Now no more questions. Get dressed and meet me in the dining chamber in half an hour. Don't be late." And without another word he swept from the room leaving Harry to get dressed in more suitable attire.

Harry sat down in deep thought, wondering what was happening. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to reveal a masked death eater holding the daily prophet. Harry closed the door after thanking the death eater and opened up the newspaper.

"**TRAITOR!**

**Yesterday the bodies of Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursely were found in the remains of 4 Privet Drive. Mr Potter's wand has been found at the scene of the crime and has been found to be the wand that killed Mr Potter's family. It has not been well hidden that Mr Potter had an extreme dislike of his relatives after living with them for sixteen years. Minister Fudge had this to say on the matter:**

**'_This is a very serious matter indeed. Mr Potter has betrayed our trust and most likely joined forces with he-who-must-not-be-named. There is no question in my mind that he is the perpetrator of this crime and he must be found and caught immediately. A madman like him should not be left on the loose.'_**

**A petition has been started to give Mr Potter the Dementor's kiss without trial by Mr Potters own friends Mr Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They said:**

**'_We have known for a long time that he has been turning dark. During his long disappearances and unexplained absences we have been forced to cover up for him. We tried to tell someone but we were not listened to. Now he can get the justice he deserves. A fate worse than death.'_**

**Their petition has already received over one thousand signatures and is still growing. Anyone with any information has been urged to come forward immediately."**

"Oh crap…"

A/N: Okay some of the characters may seem out of character, but next chapter they should seem more normal, I hope. Anyway follow the example set by my first reviewer and review!


	3. changes

A/N: I got reviews. I feel pretty and witty and light! Yay! Thank you very much. They are greatly appreciated and welcome so if you have a comment or a suggestion let me know I am open to ideas.

Disclaimer : I do not own this what so ever. Well maybe the plot. But that's it.

**Chapter Three**

Harry sat in shock for a few minutes whilst he took in what was happening to him. His face went from disbelief to fury as he realised who the culprit was. He knew what he had to do. Washing his hands and face and changed into a bottle green t-shirt with black jeans. He left the room quietly and was met by Wormtail the moment he closed his door.

"Come with me."

Following him down a dark corridor Harry stared aimlessly around him, fear building up inside him as he moved past both masked and unmasked death eaters. As he turned the final corner before he entered the dining room the fear inside him was replaced with a sense of longing and lust. He felt at home, like a piece that had been missing for years had suddenly returned. Harry knew that what he was feeling had something to do with what lay behind the two oak doors that blocked his path but he wasn't sure what.

Wormtail pushed open the door and announced himself and Harry to his Lord and master before exiting the room and leaving Harry alone with Lord Voldemort. Except that he wasn't quite alone. Behind Voldemort was a mirror, a mirror that he hadn't seen since his first year at Hogwarts. A mirror that he had thought to be destroyed, and in that mirror the two people that he had never got to know, the two people he would give his soul to have back. His parents.

"Do you remember my offer Harry?" Voldemort asked him staring at him curiosity in his blood red eyes.

Harry did remember, very, very well…

_**Flashback**_

"_I can bring them back, you know. All you need to do is give me the stone."_

"_YOU LIAR!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Yes."

"Join me Potter and I will bring them back. Refuse and you will meet the same sticky end that your parents did….now what will it be?"

Harry looked deep into his eyes, disbelieving seeking the truth he longed for so much. He recalled Dumbledore telling him that nothing can bring back the dead, but Dumbledore was dead and this was his only chance to survive. He only hoped that it would work.

"I will join you." He whispered. Voldemort smiled, got up and walked over to Harry and lifted up Harry's left arm.

"Morsmorde."

A/N: ok I know it is short but it is better than nothing and that felt like a very good place to end it. So anyways sorry for the wait please read and review.


	4. Ron

Disclaimer: I really, really, really, really don't own this if I did I wouldn't be sitting here right now typing this now would I?

A/N: ok here it is another chapter so enjoy, eat a cookie, review, have another cookie maybe even a lolly pop I don't know its up to you.

**Chapter four**

Harry woke up in a small four by four room his arm and forehead in severe pain. It took him a moment to realise what he had agreed to and he checked his arm praying that it was a dream. It wasn't. The dark mark lay silently on his arm the only sign that it was really there was the pain he received from it.

"No turning back now." He whispered to himself. "This is all your fault Ron." He recalled the last time he had seen Ron…

**Flashback**

"_You're a pig Harry you know that."_

"_Well that's a trait I must have picked up from you then isn't it."_

"_How could you do that to her, your no better than Him. Why don't you join him, you'll get along fine, your probably mates already. We don't want to know you anymore Potter, just get lost."_

"_Ron.."_

"_Don't call me that!" He snarled._

"_Weasley, I don't know what you think I done to your sister but then again I don't care. You have hated me for years, you only hung around with me because I was famous. You never cared for anyone but yourself. I might as well join him then, because everywhere I go I cant be seen without someone saying oh there goes that famous twat, gets away with what he wants. I come to school and I get the same treatment, I go home and I'm abused. Voldemort has been the only one who has ever treated me differently. So yeah why don't I go join him, at least then I would be doing all the things I'm getting blamed for. At least I would deserve all the abuse. You're the one who his sick Ron. I never wanted anything but a normal life." Harry screamed. "I love your sister and I would never do anything to hurt her. So you just go and spread what ever rumours you've cooked up, I'm passed caring."_

"_Your mental Potter, you think we don't know the truth, You raped her Harry. So don't try to pull the wool over my eyes because it wont work. Don't go saying you love her, because if you did you wouldn't have done that if you did. She's pregnant Harry with your child. What you done to her was inexcusable, if it's the last thing I do you will pay for what you done to her. You will pay."_

**End Flashback**

Harry got up and walked to the small mirror hanging over a toilet. Looked at himself, and threw up. He was sick to the bone over what he'd done. He had never, would never rape anyone let alone Ginny. Standing up he looked at himself again he had a black eye and numerous cuts all over his face but if you looked at his eyes they were no longer emerald they were black. Anger rose in him and suddenly the cuts on his face disappeared leaving his lightning scar, his face lost the boyish look of his teens and grew hard and chiselled, his mouth changed into a sneer and his hair grew to shoulder length. If he was going to be a death eater he had better look like one. Looking down he saw that he was still wearing the bottle green t-shirt and black jeans from earlier, with a moments thought his closed changed into black robes much like Snapes. Happy with his appearance he surveyed his surroundings not even bothering to wonder why his magic was so strong.

A small bed lay next to one wall and a door sat on the opposite, beside the mirror and toilet there was only a small sink the rest was a dark grey. Harry walked over to the door and pulled it open, the hallway was deserted save the death eater who was standing right next to his room.

"Our master wishes to see you. Follow me."

A/N: Ok I know still a bit short, but I am trying to increase the length bit by bit this chapter was really for me to describe a bit more about why he became a death eater but there is still more to the story than I am letting on. So a new chapter will be updated soon but for now why don't you review?


	5. Reasoning

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognise, so to put it simply you can't touch me, Ha!

A/N: sorry for the long interval where I didn't update, I'm sorry. See my profile for why. But meanwhile I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter five: Reasoning**

The deatheater that was leading the way stopped suddenly at the form of a tall, greasy haired man standing in his path.

"You may leave." and the death eater turned and hurried in the opposite direction. "Follow me Potter." The two of them walked down the stairs in the direction of the halls.

"She had a baby girl; I thought you would like to know."

"Who?"

"Weasley. She had a baby girl, and it isn't yours by the way so don't go on one of those guilt trips that you are so fond of. I like your new look by the way very…black."

"Thank you, professor."

"Potter, I am no longer your professor you would do well to remember that. You may call me Severus, now since were on the same side."

"Okay then, Severus. I guess you can call me Harry."

"Harry be careful around the dark lord, he won't take kindly to your manner of speaking."

"I'll remember that." He replied arriving at the double doors that led to Voldemorts chamber. "Oh, Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Who…Who is the father?"

"Malfoys. She has the trademark blonde hair."

"Thank you." and turning Harry entered the dark and dreary chamber where his master awaited.

"My Lord." He said quickly kneeling in front of Voldemort before he moved any closer.

"Harry, what kept you?"

"A…friend, my lord."

"I see, well it's nice to see your making friends just not on my time in the future. Now Potter you are well behind in your training and I believe that you need to catch up promptly if you are to be any use to me as my servant. I shall be training you in anything that I feel you should be trained in. When I am busy you shall be training with Malfoy senior. When he is busy you will be with Lestrange or Snape and so on until there is someone available to take you for your lesson. I have also scheduled for you to have some lessons with Mrs Malfoy over personality, style and manner. Although you seem to be doing fine with style already." He smirked at Harry's new attire. "Although I do not remember seeing that in your wardrobe, How did you acquire it?"

"I…I…I transfigured it, My Lord."

"I see. I did not know that you could do wandless magic, Harry."

"Neither did I, it just happened."

"I see, Tell no one of your special talent, I will train you in it myself. You may leave. I will call you when it is time for your lesson."

Harry bowed once again and moved to the exit before he was struck down by a curse that caused his insides to burn and bile to rise in his throat. A thousand or so knives were piercing his internal organs and forced him to scream in terror. The pain was worse than the cruciatus curse. When the pain finally stopped he dimly heard Voldemort tell him

"And never be late again, friend or no friend. Now leave." and Harry was flung back outside the doors and into the corridor before he knew what had hit him.

Now in the silent corridor Harry got up and saw no one around who could have seen his less than graceful exit. He got up and smoothly made his way to the stairway which led up towards the death eater dormitory's and towards his own quarters. No one was around. Harry wished now more than ever that he had at least one of his old friends with him, but that would never happen. They each hated him for one reason or another and the hatred got worse the closer his 'friends' were to him. He would never have turned to Voldemort if they had never turned their back on him, he thought solemnly. Harry knew that if he ever found a chance to prove his innocence to the world he would be dead before he had even opened his mouth. He was trapped and was doomed to spend the rest of his life under Voldemorts instruction. He found it hard to remember the real reason he had said yes to Voldemort, besides of the promise of his parents being brought back from the dead. The conversation that he accidentally overheard between Malfoy senior, Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy sprang to mind and before he could stop it, it played in his mind like a video, stopping him halfway up the stairs.

**Flashback**

"…_Draco. Working for the dark lord is an honour. He needs help in order to make the wizarding world pure again, and we are it. How else are we going to take back our rights as the betters of the world when we are forced to live in fear of those stupid muggles finding and persecuting us to death."_

"_We are a dying race Draco, we are not as strong as we once were. The muggles are slowly seeping into our way of life. More of them than ever know about us and this only increases the chance that we will be destroyed we CANNOT allow them to destroy the one thing that we have that is unique in comparison to them, Magic."_

"_That is what the dark lord wants. He doesn't want to kill his own race but he is forced to when they refuse to work with him and refuse to accept that muggles are endangering all of our lives. There are too god damn many laws that protect there rights, Well what about our rights! We were born here whereas the parasites more commonly known as muggles come here, steal our culture and expect us to change to theirs! You don't have to kill until you are older and more able to handle the consequences, he just needs help in promoting his ideas to the younger generation, that's where you fit in. No one is more able than you to gather support from student witches and wizards than you. You are in prime position. You don't have to take the dark mark yet but Draco as your father I am asking you to help us."_

"_ok then father. I guess I can do that."_

**End Flashback**

At the time he had thought that the idea was ridiculous, but when he found out about his friends betrayal, the ideas started to make sense.

Shaking out of his stupor he finished climbing the steps and walked along the corridor to his room. Just before he opened his door he heard a shuffling sound behind him and he paused.

"So…how can I help you today Draco?"

A/N: well there you go another chapter in Seventeen and Changed I hope I didn't bore you too much but if I did then you can tell me how I could improve by reviewing seriously I don't mind being told where I am going wrong I find it really helpful, so review and let me know what you think! What does Draco want? Why did Harry's friends turn their back on him? Will Voldemort ever bring back Harry's parents? And how will Harry fair when he starts training? Tell me what you think and maybe praise me for actually writing a longer chapter this time! (well ok not that much longer but still its longer!) ttfn!


End file.
